Protectors of Disney
by Letitgoandkissthegirl
Summary: Emma came from a family of well known Protectors. Protectors are gifted warriors that protect Disney Parks and all the characters inside. Emma trained her whole life to protect the parks. When war breaks out between good and evil the protectors will be faced with the greatest challenged ever.
1. Chapter 1

Emma came from a family of well known Protectors. Protectors are gifted warriors that protect Disney Parks and all the characters inside. Emma trained her whole life to protect the parks. When war breaks out between good and evil the protectors will be faced with the greatest challenged ever.

Chapter 1: Emma Thorne and high school

I slammed my alarm and groaned really loud. My brother was already up training as usual. My brother is everyone's favorite. My Dad was so happy when he got the title master Protector. I don't hate him but everyone worships him like he's some kind of king. I stumbled out of bed and got ready for my day. School was hell for me since again everyone loved my brother and I'm never got noticed. I threw on my favorite Guns and Roses t-shirt and black skinny jeans. My hair was a half blonde half black and I have bright blue eyes. My brother banged on my door urging me to hurry up because he didn't want to be late. I ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. My dad was downstairs reading the paper as usual. He was a protector when Walt Disney was alive and dedicated his life to him and his parks. He raised us alone since my mom was killed by the most feared villain in the protector community, Chernabog. He was the most powerful villain to ever walk the parks. My parents were doing a routine check around the Fantasmic set when Chernobog attacked killing my mom. My dad blames himself so now he trains us to kill all villains.

My brother drove us to school blasting his stupid country music. We pulled up to school and my brother went off with his group of jocks and populars. I walked over to my only friend Max who was also a protector. He came up to me with a big smile on his face and said, " Yo Emma, did you hear we got partnered together for scouting tonight?" I looked at him with a thankful expression. Usually I get partnered with the newbies protecting the worst action spots, but tonight I had Max and everything was gonna be a great tonight.

First period was awful because Max wasn't in it plus I had Physics so it was pure torcher. We spent the entire period doing absolutely nothing, so I was happy about that. Second period was better because Max was in my English writing class so we always partnered up for assignments. Today was special because my teacher decided to let us have a free period. Max came to the back of the class to sit by me so we could talk about our favorite subject, music. Music gets me through the day because it makes me feel like I'm good enough and I'm not the shadow of my brother.

The rest of the day went by pretty well and by the end I was ready to get in the parks and do my job. My brother, Christian, honked in annoyance when he saw Max walking me to the car. He leaned out the window and yelled, " will you get a move on, I have important things to do." I growled and hugged Max lingering for a moment to smell his colon. "Emma I'll see you tonight." He smiled and let go of my body. "Max can you pick me up tonight? I don't want to ride with my brother and his friends." He gave me a big smile and kissed my cheek. " sure Em I'll pick you up at 7." I smiled and opened the car door. My brother gave me a scowl and said " I don't like you hanging out with him, he's weak and creepy." I wanted to slap the arrogance off of him. " Max is a great guy and I'm sorry I can't be friends with popular snobs who are fake." Christian growled and kept his eyes on the road until we reached our house.

I ran upstairs ignoring my dad and brothers calls. I locked my door and strummed on my guitar. My dad and brother hate my guitar because they think it's a distraction and that I should focus on protecting and earning master protector. I started my homework but decided to text Max.

E: hey :)  
>M: what's up :)<br>E: nm just practicing  
>M: that's cool I'm watching tv before I get food<br>E: ugh I want food but I don't want to go downstairs  
>M: want me to bring you some?<br>E: YASS GAGA PLEASE.  
>M: lol I'll bring it to you when I pick you up<br>E: thanks Max :)

He didn't respond so I decided to gather my gear and get a quick shower since it was 6:30. My brother was impatiently waiting outside the door as I finished. " Emma you know not everything is about you I need to shower too." I groaned " Christian will you shut up for two seconds about what I do I'm not you I'm not perfect so SHUT UP." He pushed passed me and locked the door. I ran into my room and threw on my clothes on. Max pulled up shortly, I kissed my dad's check and bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fun has Just Begun.

Max and I drove down the highways silently until we saw the WALT DISNEY WORLD sign. We pulled into a hidden parking lot just on the edge of the property. My brother was gathering the other protectors so we could get our briefing. " Ok guys, tonight is very essential, we think the villains are planning something big. They've been dormant for a couple of weeks so we have to be on high alert. The masters and I will go visit Mickey and Minnie and see what has been happening.

Aron and James take adventure-land and be careful for the Pirates. Mindy and Sarah Survey the area around Belles castle. Max and Emma take Frointerarland and be careful we haven't seen much of


End file.
